


Granny Smith

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Apples, Kissing, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Crews had a favourite kind of apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granny Smith

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, therefore mistakes are my own!

Charlie stood sipping his first mug of coffee for the day as he watched Ted work on his laptop while eating an apple. He had bought it the day before, the apple, going to the early morning market to purchase a wide variety of fruit and vegetables. 

Reese would be by soon to pick him up, he was dressed and ready to go but there was just one thing left to do before he could leave, and it all depended on the other man. But Ted seemed oblivious of the eyes watching him, or the intent behind them, and that was because he was, oblivious that is.

Coffee done, Charlie placed the mug on the counter next to him, then moved to stand next to Ted pretending to be interested in what the other man was doing on his laptop, when in actual fact he was watching him finish off the apple.

As Ted finally finished the fruit, Charlie knew what would happen next, and to stop it from happening he grabbed hold of the wrist of the hand holding the apple. “Charlie?” Ted exclaimed as he turned to look at him, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

Charlie merely leaned in and ran his tongue along Ted’s lower lip, and when the other man’s mouth fell open in shock, he slipped his tongue in. It wasn’t really a kiss; it was more like Charlie trying to lick out the taste of the apple which Ted had been eating. After he had licked every nook and cranny of Ted’s mouth he tried to coax the other man’s tongue into his mouth in order to suck the flavour of the apple from it but Ted seemed frozen and did not comply. Not discouraged, Charlie withdrew his tongue and pulled Ted’s lower lip into his mouth to gently suck on before releasing it, and then licking his top lip which he nipped before standing up straight once again and releasing Ted’s wrist. 

“My favourite kind of apple,” he commented grinning, “and that, was the best way to taste it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't seem able to write one shots. I've had an idea for this pairing since forever and I guess this could fall within that story somewhere, I just hope on day I write it ^_^


End file.
